Alvin's Sick Day :3
by Pepperclarkallday
Summary: Alvin wakes up not feeling so good. He goes to school anyway, only to find out Brittany was 'Dumping' him. What kind of day is this? (I'm kinda a starter .-.)


_**Authors Note~ Hey Everyone, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks :3 **_

~Sorry this "Authors Note" Appears on every page. Please try to ignore it.

Simon Seville was the first to wake up that cold, snowy Monday. Though it was snowing, school wasn't delayed nor cancelled. Simon checked over his homework and placed it in his backpack and got ready for school.

School would start in 45 minutes, so he went ahead and woke his younger brother's up.

"Wakie, wakie," Simon shoved Theodore. "C'mon Theo." Theodore rolled over.

"Justt-Just five more minutes..The…The king was gonna reward me..With…Cheesecake…"

"What?" Simon said rather confused. "What a dream…"

"Theodore.." Simon continued. "Okay, okay…" Theodore rolled off the bed with an attitude.

Then he stomped over to his clothes drawer and got dressed; Rather slowly.

" One down, one to go." Simon joked.

He shook Alvin a little harder than he did Theodore, since Alvin was a little older. "Ow..Ow..S-stop.."

"Wake up! What's up with you two in the morning?" Simon whined.

"Go away.." Alvin said turning away pulling the covers over his rather messy head.

"Whatever. I'm telling Dave to come get you."

Alvin didn't listen. He could care less. Instead, he rolled over and hid under his blankets.

Simon and Theodore exited the room waiting to eat breakfast. "Ooh, toaster waffles!" Theodore said smiling. "Ugh..Again." Simon said.

"I'll get some Troll-lo-loes." Simon said getting some "Troll-lo-loes" cereal off the counter.

"Oh Simon. Those "Troll-lo-loes" have that creepy smiling guy on it..And all those creepy memes.."

Theodore said, putting some toaster waffles in his mouth of justice.

Just then, Dave walked in the room. "Hey, fellas." He said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where's Alvin?" Dave looked around, seeing if Alvin would come out from somewhere.

(Like a magical mystical unicorn! :3 ) "he wouldn't get out of the bed," Simon said.

"Well, when he wakes up it'll be about time to go. He'll miss breakfast- I'll get him. -_-" Dave sighed.

"Who cares." Simon said pretending he never cared about Alvin. Doesn't anyone know how many times he's saved Alvin's life?!

"Alvin!" Dave called up the stairs. "Alvin, come down here, young man!"

"He's not young, he's old!" Theodore joked.

"Alvin," Dave said, in a rather more annoyed voice. "ALVIN!" Dave screeched. "Ugh, that boy."

Dave said, marching up the stairs. Just then, Dave stepped in something. "Ugh, yuck, what is this?"

"Really, again with the gum on the stairs-and just about everywhere else." Dave sighed.

Dave entered the boys' bedroom.

"Alvin. Alvin Seville." Dave said shaking Alvin. "Alvin you'll miss breakfast."

"Dave. I don't feel so good." Alvin said finally coming from the covers.

"What? But..You have the STARR test tomorrow ..You won't be able to past 4th grade without it."

Alvin looked at him, with a really-that's-what-you-care-about face.

"Okay, look, if you don't feel well, I suppose the teacher will let you do it another day..?" Dave said.

Alvin thought for a second. He could do the STARR test and get picked up early when he's done..

Alvin told Dave the plan and Dave agreed.

"Just give me a call from school when your done with that test." Dave said.

"Okay," Said Alvin. Alvin got out of bed, and got dressed. "Ugh..I feel horrible.." Alvin said to himself.

Alvin didn't bother fixing his hair, he just went downstairs.

"Good morning, Alvin!" Theodore said with a mouthful of toaster waffles.

"Good morning, Theodore. *cough* " Alvin said, putting his head down on the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Simon said show a spoonful of "Troll-lo-loes"

"I'm not hungry.." Alvin said turning away from his brothers.

Alvin got up and walked into the living room. The smell of the food made him even sicker.

"Gosh, I feel like a bunch of nyan cats are invading my tummy..*cough*" Alvin said , clutching his stomach.

Simon walked into the living room.

"Hey, todays he STARR test. Did you study? I studied. I studied everything I knew. To toenails, to cats. Oh, and science stuff. Ya' know that purple unicorn? Yeah. That one. I studied her, too. I found out she can shoot brownies. Did you know that? I didn't. And here I am….**Bla bla bla**" Simon went on.

"Oh. Uh-huh. Awesome. Oh, okay. Wow. Really? Nice. Whoa," Alvin pretended to listen, nodding at the same time. Alvin turned on the TV, only to find out Dora was on. "Ugh…Why -_-" Simon looked at the Tv and turned it off.

"So, did you?" Simon asked.

"Did I what?"

"Study." Simon said. "I don't want to talk about studying, Simon." Alvin said.

Alvin put his hand on his stomach and lied down.

"What's wrong with you?" Simon sat down next to him.

"Nothing." Alvin replied.

"Uh-huh." Simon said sarcastically.

"Boys!" Dave called, "I think we should be leaving now. Get in the car please,"

The boys got into the car, and on the radio was "Miley Cyrus: Wrecking Ball".

Simon and Theodore covered their ears, as they always did when Miley Cyrus plays.

Alvin just sat there. "*cough* *cough*" Alvin coughed almost the whole way. (Very hard, too.)

"You okay, buddy?" Dave said, turning to Alvin.

Alvin turned away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The boys arrived at school for the 4 hour STARR test.

"Hey, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Hi, Brittany."

"Hey, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Hi, Brittany" Alvin said, walking away.

"Hey, Alvin"

"How long are we keeping this up?" Alvin said, then turned to walk away again.

"Hey. I wasn't done talking to you." Brittany said pulling Alvin's arm.

"Oh. What do you want? *cough* " Alvin said.

"Well, I was gonna tell you I was breaking up with you." Brittany said.

" 0-0 Wut" Alvin said.

" :3 I'm breaking up with you" Brittany said, with more awesomeness this time.

"Wh-why?" Alvin said.

"Becau-" Brittany tried to explain-

~Alvin's stomach churned. ~ "You know what, nevermind. I'll get over it..*cough*"

"Wait! Alvin! Come back!" Brittany yelped. She was surprised he didn't care.

Alvin didn't want Brittany to hear his belly make those awful sounds- Or see him be weak- like this. He looked sleepy, and didn't do a great job with his hair. And his stomach kept making rumbling noises that anyone could hear- And he felt a bit dizzy too.

Alvin put his books away and headed for the homeroom to take the STARR test. (Simon, Theo chipettes way far behind- Class wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. )

Alvin sat down at his desk and lied his head down. He couldn't sleep with all the noises his tummy kept up. Not to mention it really hurt.

"I hope I finish fast," Alvin said to himself. "I can't wait to just go home.."

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the Munks & Ettes were talking.

"So, who studied?" Simon asked his daily question.

"Simon are you gay or something?" Brittany said.

"Gay!?" Simon said. "Wh-why would I be?"

"Because you ask that dumb-butt question everyday.."

"That-That doesn't make any, ANY sense."

"To egg heads it doesn't." Brittany said, smiling. Simon rolled his eyes. And turned to talk to the group of- 4/5. (Not including himself.)

"Hey, where's Alvin?" Simon said, counting. "Well, I tried to explain to him that I was dumping him, but he just walked off." Brittany explained. "You're dumping him?" Simon asked.

"Well, that's what I just said, isn't it, Simon?" Brittany said like it was obvious.

(Which it.. Probably was..)

The group of 5 walked to the home room, just like everyone else.

"Oh, there you are Alvin. Coming to class early, huh?" Simon asked.

No answer.

"Hello?"

Alvin sat there with a pale stare, staring at his arm on the desk.

"Uh, okay." Simon said.

"Class, this is the STARR test. Everyone take out two #2 pencils, sharpened, of course. Clear off your desk, maybe get out an eraser as well."

Everyone did as told.

"Thank you. Now…Before we start, everyone's desk needs to be moved in rows. I was supposed to do it when I got here..But I got busy," Mrs. Suspense said.

"So, everyone move your desk-when I come around and help…So, wait."

She came around to Theodore's desk and instructed him to turn it, and face it to the white board.

"Brittany, you will sit behind Gruff." Mrs. Suspense instructed. "Oh, blec." Brittany said to herself.

"Alvin, turn your desk and put it behind Brittany's."

Alvin got up, taking his time.

"Alvin, we don't have all day." The class laughed when she said that.

"Oh, sorry." Alvin sighed.

He got up and moved his desk. "I feel like I'm going to hurl.." Alvin said to himself as he pushed the desk.

Alvin sat down, with his desk and sat down, feeling relief. "finally.."

Alvin sat back up and realized he was behind Brittany. They both felt awkward that she had dumped him for no reason. (Or at least, Alvin thought so. Brittany just didn't get enough time to say why.)

"**Maybe she'll give me a second chance…" ** Alvin thought to himself.

Alvin sat up, and smiled charmingly, and took out his brush and fixed his hair.

Brittany smiled, knowing Alvin saw trying to impress her.

"**Maybe.**" Brittany mouthed-out. (Not speaking, but Alvin read her lips.

After all the students were in rows, Mrs. Suspense read the rules.

"No speaking, no whispering, no passing notes, no funny noises, funny faces, spit balls, pokes in the back, asking for others' erasers, or asking me to help you with a problem-**bla bla bla bla bla."**

Mrs. Suspense handed everyone a test with their names on them already.

Everyone started their test. Alvin did his best to make Brittany love him again. He smiled at her with that irresistible smile.

Brittany was impressed. She just might give him another chance-

Just then, Alvin started feeling really.. queasy. "Uh-oh," Alvin said.

"~**rumble~ ~rumble~ ~grumble~" **Alvin's stomach started to get the rumblies- very loud ones..

Everyone looked over at him, including Mrs. Suspense, but everyone got back to work.

'~**RUMBLE~ ~RUMBLE~ ~RUMBLE~ " **Went his belly once more.

Everyone looked at him again, except this time, glanced.

Alvin's stomach churned once more. He put his hand on his tummy and bent over,

*SPLAT* All over Brittany's boots, was Alvin's last nights' dinner.

"**EEEEEEEEPPPP!**" Brittany screeched.

"**EWWWWWWWW!**" Went half of the class.

"Okay, okay, okay, everyone calm down-Alvin, Brittany, come here."

Brittany got up, slowly, making sure her the vomit on her boots didn't touch her anymore then it had.

Alvin's face was red as he covered his face with his hands. His face felt hot since he was so embarrassed.

Everyone watched as they left the room.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanore looked at eachother.

"Brittany-please go to the restroom and try to clean off your boots." Mrs. Suspense said. Brittany looked over at Alvin over her shoulder with an evil look. Then walked off.

Then the teacher turned to Alvin. "Is there something wrong with your stomach, Alvin?"

"Um..Yes.." Alvin said. "I was going to be picked up by Dave after I finished the test..He didn't want me to miss it."

"Well, since you threw up, you should call him and asked to be picked up." Said Mrs. S.

"Okay," Alvin said, walking back to the classroom to get his stuff.

Mrs. Suspense went to help Brittany with her vomit-covered boots. "Brittany, call your guardian for some different shoes, please." Mrs. S said. "Okay," Brittany replied.

Alvin entered the class room, heads turning to look at him.

His brothers could tell he felt miserable by the look on his face.

Alvin grabbed his things and went by his brothers.

"What are you doing, Alvin?" Theodore asked. "Going home." Alvin replied.

"Oh.." Theodore said ending their conversation.

"Bye!" Both Simon and Theodore said. "Bye." Alvin said, exiting the room.

Brittany came out of the bathroom, with just socks on and a plastic bag with her shoes in them.

Brittany glared at Alvin in disgust, while they both walked to the office.

The more Brittany heard his stomach growl, the more she got even more mad at him. It was his fault he threw up all over her new shoes.

Brittany walked a little faster to get farther away so that he wouldn't be able to thrown up on her if he did.

Just then Alvin stopped.

Brittany turned around because she didn't hear footsteps.

Then, Alvin fell to his knees and started vomiting, hard.

"le gasp!" Brittany gasped.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany said, coming not to close, but closer.

When he was done, she helped him up. "You okay?" She said once more.

Alvin ignored her. But he did let her help him walk to the office.

Brittany told the nurse what happened.

"But he's already calling for home, so I guess you don't need to do anything."  
Brittany explained. The nurse said, "Okay."

(Um, what was the use of telling her?) 

A few minutes later, Dave showed up.

"Oh, Alvin are you okay?" Dave said running over to his son sitting in a chair.

"My tummy hurts." Alvin said, grabbing on to his father.

"Okay, let's get you home." Dave then picked Alvin up.

"Bye." Alvin said weakly, waving bye to Brittany. Brittany pretended that she didn't notice because she didn't want Alvin to think she cared about him. She just dialed Ms. Miller's number.

In the car, Alvin remained silent. "You okay, buddy?" Dave said looking at Alvin in the mirror.

Alvin looked out the window, turning away from Dave. Alvin shook his head, no.

The rest of the drive was quiet until Alvin threw up again.

Dave looked back. "Alvin, you threw up in the car!" :O

Dave said panicking, because he was having company that he had to pick up tonight.

The _rest rest _of the drive home was quiet.

Brittany was back in the classroom with her clean shoes Mrs. Miller brought her.

Simon was the first to finish his STARR test. He asked the teacher if he could call home to talk to his brother.

"Well, sense your finished..Go ahead." Mrs. S said.

Simon ran to the office and got on the phone.

"Hello?" Dave answered the phone. "Hi, Dave. Can I talk to Alvin?"

"He just got in bed.." Dave stammered. "Please?" Simon said.

Dave went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Alvin, Simon wants to speak to you."

Alvin groaned, but accepted the phone.

"H-hello? *cough*" Alvin said sickly.

"Hi Alvin. I called to see if you were okay." Simon said.

"Oh. Yeah I'm okay."

"Oh. Well, sorry to bother you..I didn't know you'd be sleeping."

"It's okay. Bye." Alvin said, being the first to hang up.

"wait-" Simon said trying to speak before Alvin hung up.

Simon sighed and walked back to class. He got back to his desk and read a book and waited for everyone else to be done.

"Alvin, I brought you some soup and hot chocolate."

"I'm not hungry." Alvin said, putting his face in his pillow.

"But you didn't eat breakfast or lunch at school." Dave said. "Please eat, Alvin."

"I'm just not hungry." Alvin said, now sitting up.

"Please," Dave begged, "I'll let you watch TV at the same time."

"Oh, alright…*cough*" Alvin said, getting up.

"Ow, ow, ow…." Alvin struggled, as he tried getting out of the bed.

They both walked downstairs, and Alvin sat on the couch.

"I don't want *cough* soup." Alvin said. "I want candy."

"Candy?"

"Candy. Lots of it."

"Alvin, candy won't help that tummy ache of yours."

Alvin gave Dave "the look".

"Okay. I'll bring you the bag we got for Halloween. Just don't eat too much of it."

Dave was sure he wouldn't because he didn't feel well.

Dave gave Alvin the hot chocolate and the candy.

Alvin scarfed it all down.

He was full finally, which was part of the reason he felt sick before.

He still felt queasy, but he felt better.

After a load of candy, and hot chocolate, and some colorful cartoons, he had a bit of a sugar rush-

"_**Hiiii Alvinnn, hiiii." Said a unicorn with a high-pitched breathy voice.**_

"_**Come with us to candy mountain, Alvvinn." **_

"_**Candy mountain?" **_

"_**yeeeeahhh"**_

"_**I don't know..I'm actually kinda full of candy…"**_

"_**But candy mountain has good candy Alvin."**_

"_**Yeah good cand-aaayyy…:"' Said the other one.**_

_**Then a random portal just opened on a pillow.**_

"_**Wh-what's happening?!" Alvin said in shock.**_

"_**The portalll!" **_

"_**The portal, Alvviiin!" **_

Then the blue and pink unicorn jumped in.

_**They took Alvin with them and arrived at Candy Mountain. The letters of C-A-N-D-Y Mountain came out and sang a song then exploded. "Go in the cave, Alvvinnn, " Said the pink one. "Yeah, go in the cave" Said the blue. Alvin went into the cave. It went dark- Alvin woke up and one of his kidneys were gone.**_

Alvin snapped out of it. "AHHHH!"

"What-was-that..?" 0-0

"Alvin are you okay?" Dave said coming around the corner.

"Yeah…Just some…Weird candy thing.."

"Oh," Dave said. "Where's the rest of the candy?"

"I ate it" :3

"All of it?" Dave said, " Yesh." Alvin said. Dave stood there in shock. 'Huh. Okay."

Alvin was on the computer, logging into his DeviantART account. "Aww man! They banned me, _again."_

(Alvin was only 10 years old.) "How'd *cough* they find out?" Alvin wondered.

A few hours later, Simon, and Theodore came home, and the chipettes came over, too.

"You guys are, *cough* *cough*, late." Alvin said, walking over to them.

"Yeah, we know!" Theodore said. "It's because we went shopping for things for you!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Me?" Alvin said. "Yeah, uh, yeah, but back off..You're, _sick…._" Simon said, backing away.

"Oh..Sorry..*cough*" Alvin said. "Well, here," Theodore said handing Alvin a box of chocolates and a 'Get Well' card that Theodore had made. "I only ate two of the chocolates," Theodore admitted.

"Thanks, Theo." Alvin said, and tried to give him a hug, when Simon backed him away. "Hey, hey, hey, you stay away, remember?" Simon said. "Oh, yeah." Alvin said, looking glum.

Simon noticed. "Oh, but, here, I bought you something as well." Simon said, handing Alvin a new set of headphones. "Le gasp!" Alvin said. Alvin wanted to just wanted to scream in joy and give Simon a big hug, but he knew what Simon would do- freak out. "Thanks, Si!" Alvin said. "Your welcome," Said Simon.

"Here, don't forget to take mine," Said Jeanette giving Alvin a cute little teddy bear and a 'get Well' Card. And Ellie gave him a teddy bear as well, with some candy hearts. Brittany hadn't gotten him anything.

"Thanks, guys." Alvin said. "~**Rumble~Rumble~" **Alvin's stomach went. "Are you okay, Alvin?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, my stomach just has the rumblies." Alvin replied. "Haha, _"rumblies"." _Ellie laughed.

Everyone else laughed, but Brittany rolled her eyes.

Once everyone left or the living room, Brittany grabbed Alvin's arm. "Hey," Brittany cooed.

"What do _you _want?" Alvin said, turning around.

"Why didn't you care that I dumped you?" Brittany asked.

"Because..I knew you didn't care about me..being sick, and my stomach kept making..noises..And I didn't want you to hear." Alvin confessed.

"But, I do care." Alvin said, looking down.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "Alvin, I'm sorry I was being so, un-caring towards you..I know your my _friend, _and I should've been more care-care-caring.." Brittany said stuttering.

"It's okay..I'd kiss you right now, but-"

Then Brittany went straight for Alvin's lips and kissed him. After a minute kiss, she let go, and yelled, "I'm sorry! I dumped you because I wanted to see if you actually cared about me."

"So I 'pretended' to leave you." Brittany explained.

"Wow…" Alvin said. "Well..I do care about you." Brittany smiled.

Just then, Dave came in. "Alvin lemmie check your temperature." Dave said, and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. "Mmpff!" Alvin said, not expecting that.

"Oh, still high. I think you'll be home tomorrow, too." Dave said then picked Alvin up.

He gave him some medicine and kept the thermometer in his mouth and put an icepack on his head to cool him off, then lied him on the couch, in the living room with the others.

Simon walked into the backyard to feed their dog, but she was gone. "Dave! Dave! Lilly got away! Again!" He yelled through the house.

"Woof!" Lilly came out of the bushes. "Oh.." Simon said and filled her bowl with food.

Then Simon walked back into the house. "They're back together." Jeanette said to him.

"Oh, good." Simon replied.


End file.
